she still has bad dreams after all this time
by specialandloud
Summary: Chaque cri était rapidement suivi par un choc sourd, rencontre brève et violente entre des livres lancés par une Tonks furieuse et les murs de l'appartement. Lupin, heureusement pour lui, transplanait chaque fois qu'un bouquin s'approchait dangereusement de lui.


Hello, hello ! Ça faisait un bail que je n'avais rien écrit sur Harry Potter. C'est grâce à l'une de mes amies que je m'y suis remise. Elle a le mérite de m'avoir inspirée un long drabble (ou un petit one-shot, ça dépend du point de vue) sur un couple que j'ai toujours trouvé mignon sans pour autant en être une grande fan absolue. Comment dire non à Tonks et Lupin toutefois ? Voici donc un petit quelque chose. Soyez indulgents, c'est très UA au niveau de la chronologie.

_DISCLAIMER_ → on dit merci à la merveilleuse J. K. Rowling pour HP.

* * *

« Remus ! John ! Lupin ! »

Chaque cri était rapidement suivi par un choc sourd, rencontre brève et violente entre des livres lancés par une Tonks furieuse et les murs de l'appartement. Lupin, heureusement pour lui, transplanait chaque fois qu'un bouquin s'approchait dangereusement de lui. « Lupin ! » Cette fois, le livre atteint le sorcier. « Ouch » grogna-t-il en se massant le crâne, l'ouvrage à ses pieds. Surprise, choquée même, d'être parvenue à atteindre sa cible, Tonks dévisagea son époux, la bouche entrouverte. Il lui coula un regard prudent pour s'assurer qu'elle ne s'apprêtait pas à le frapper à nouveau mais elle était immobile, une main posée sur son ventre arrondi, un livre dans l'autre. « Nymphadora, je― » Il se tut subitement en voyant la crinière blonde de sa compagne virer au rouge carmin. « Ne m'appelle pas Nymphadora ! » glapit-elle en balançant l'ouvrage qu'elle avait jusque-là eu pacifiquement en main en direction du visage fatigué de son loup-garou de mari. Lupin se jeta sur le sol de justesse, avant d'effectuer un roulé-boulé pour se rapprocher de la future mère. Cette grossesse allait finir par le tuer. A mesure que les mois filaient, Tonks était de plus en plus intenable. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle l'en rendait responsable ― voire _coupable_. D'accord, il n'était pas étranger à tout ça mais par Merlin, il fallait tout de même être deux pour faire un enfant ! « Chérie, s'il te plaît, supplia-t-il en se relevant, tu vas vous faire du mal à tous les deux » Se voulant réconfortant, il caressa ses épaules, un sourire léger sur les lèvres. L'expression butée de la jeune femme, toutefois, ne s'adoucit pas. « Tu ne m'auras pas avec des mots doux Remus ! articula-t-elle. Fieffé menteur ! » Elle se détourna vivement, arrachant un soupir mi-agacé, mi-las, à Lupin. « Je ne t'ai pas menti, répliqua-t-il en la suivant dans la cuisine de leur petit appartement, je ne pouvais pas te le dire, c'est tout ! » Elle ouvrit le frigidaire avec hargne et en extirpa des œufs et du beurre. « Ils m'ont interdit de t'en parler, reprit Lupin, des accents désespérés dans la voix. Chérie, je sais que j'aurais dû t'en parler mais… mais c'était dangereux pour le bébé. Il ne fallait pas que tu viennes » Elle attrapa un saladier qu'elle déposa sur la table, à côté du beurre et des œufs. « Ils avaient raison mon amour, tu ne pouvais pas venir, c'était dangereux » Tonks lâcha sur la table un sac de farine et un sac de sucre qu'elle venait de sortir du placard, derrière elle. « Nymphadora, tu― » « Ne m'appelle pas Nymphadora ! » Elle lui jeta un regard noir en vidant complètement sac de farine et sac de sucre dans le saladier. Tonks n'était pas connu pour ses talents de cuisinière, loin de là. C'était Molly Weasley qui lui avait conseillé la pâtisserie comme moyen de détente. Ca ne donnait pas des résultats bien fameux mais au moins, la jeune femme était beaucoup plus calme après avoir cuisiné ― du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne que ses cookies étaient durs comme chêne.

« Je suis désolé » souffla Lupin. Il s'était approché de sa compagne à petits pas prudents. « J'aurais aimé que tu sois là… près de moi » murmura-t-il contre ses cheveux. Tonks ferma les yeux, respirant son odeur. C'était discret, comme une légère brise de printemps dans les cimes des pins. Elle se savait incapable de rester en colère après lui. « Remus » Elle saisit sa main, mêla leurs doigts. Peu importait que l'Ordre du Phénix l'ait laissée de côté, peu importait qu'ils se soient battus sans elle et soient tombés pour défendre Poudlard alors qu'on l'avait contrainte à rester chez sa mère. Peu importait, son homme était là. « Remus ! » Elle se jeta dans ses bras, au risque de faire mal au bébé. Lupin la serra fort, un peu trop fort, contre lui. Un ricanement se fit alors entendre. Tonks se raidit et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle connaissait cette voix. Elle la connaissait même très bien. « Remus » bredouilla la jeune femme. Elle recula pour découvrir le visage de Bellatrix Lestrange, sa tante, penché sur le sien. La mangemorte leva sa baguette. Le hurlement de la future mère couvrit le sortilège ; un éclair de lumière verdâtre illumina l'appartement.

« Maman ! Maman ! »

Les petites mains froides de Teddy papillonnaient sur la figure et les bras de sa mère. Sa peau était brûlante. « Maman ! » appela encore le garçonnet en la secouant du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Tonks ouvrit enfin les yeux, l'air terrifié. Sa main gauche où brillait une alliance se posa immédiatement sur son abdomen plat. « Maman, tu as fait un cauchemar hein ? demanda le gamin. Hein, m'man, encore ? Tu criais et tu bougeais et… et j'ai eu peur maman » Sa petite bouche se mit à trembloter ; il luttait contre les larmes. Avec un soupir, l'Auror roula sur le côté, serrant son fils contre elle. « Tout va bien mon cœur, murmura-t-elle, ça va aller » Elle reserra son étreinte sur son enfant et ferma les paupières. Derrière les volets mal refermés, l'aube pointait. La mille six cent soixante-douzième sans Remus, tombé à Poudlard comme tant d'autres, alors qu'elle avait été laissé à la garde de sa mère, contre son gré.

Sur la joue pâle de Tonks glissa une larme.

* * *

Voilà, voilà. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review et, même pourquoi pas, une prompt par message privé. Bonne journée/soirée/nuit les p'tits loups.


End file.
